O Passado de Hermione
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: "Eu nunca tive uma infância normal. Sempre me disseram que era diferente, por inveja ou deboche. No início, eu não entendi direito o que eles queriam dizer, mas quando entrei na escola preparatória, as diferenças se mostraram de imediato. E eram maiores do que imaginava. "


**Título:** O Passado de Hermione | **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom | **Personagem:** Hermione Granger | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K| **Gênero:** Angst | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse: **"Eu nunca tive uma infância normal. Sempre me disseram que era diferente, por inveja ou deboche. No início, eu não entendi direito o que eles queriam dizer, mas quando entrei na escola preparatória, as diferenças se mostraram de imediato. E eram maiores do que imaginava. "

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Essa fic foi uma pequena ideia que tive. Será que Hermione teve uma vida normal antes de entrar em Hogwarts ou foi descriminada, só porque era diferente? Espero que gostem da fic. Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**O PASSADO DE HERMIONE**

Eu nunca tive uma infância normal. Sempre me disseram que era diferente, por inveja ou deboche. No início, eu não entendi direito o que eles queriam dizer, mas quando entrei na escola preparatória, as diferenças se mostraram de imediato. E eram maiores do que imaginava.

Situações inusitadas me ocorriam sempre, sem que pudesse evitar. Como se fosse mágica. Se estivesse triste ou feliz, zangada ou envergonhada, coisas aconteciam em meu redor, e eu não precisava sequer de levantar um dedo para as fazer.

Uma vez, uma colega me chamou de "anormal" e eu senti uma onda de raiva dentro de mim. Do nada, o cabelo dela ficou azul. Todos meus colegas de classe que estavam vendo, arregalaram os olhos e começaram a gritar. Quando a diretora chegou, ninguém soube explicar como isso aconteceu. Verificaram meus bolsos e viram que eu não tinha tinta, por isso, não me colocaram de detenção. Mas meus colegas se afastaram de mim e, durante os intervalos, me perseguiam no pátio, me encurralando contra a parede, e diziam que eu era "esquisita". E que ninguém gostava de esquisitices. Eu tentava ser forte mas, em casa, trancada no meu quarto, chorava, pois me sentia sozinha e me perguntava porque era diferente dos outros. Meus pais não sabiam de nada, pois eu não lhes contava e, para me distrair, estava sempre estudando. Minhas notas eram sempre as melhores da classe, para inveja de todos, e isso os afastava ainda mais de mim. Diziam que era arrogante e que era a "queridinha dos professores". E esse desprezo me machucava.

Na sala de aula, enquanto meus colegas se divertiam e conversavam animadamente, eu ficava no fundo da sala, sozinha, me sentindo triste e abandonada. Mas, quando eu respondia corretamente a uma pergunta, a professora me elogiava á frente de meus colegas e eu sentia orgulho de mim mesma. Meus pais ficavam felizes quando iam á escola e os professores me elogiavam. Eu gostava de ver meus pais felizes. Mas, quando estava em meu quarto, pensava em meu futuro, pois meu maior receio era não ter amigos e estar sempre sozinha. Eu não gostava de estar sozinha. E pensava sempre em ter uma amiga em que pudéssemos partilhar pensamentos e emoções. De conversar sobre o que nos apetecesse e de sairmos as duas.

Ás vezes, eu partilhava meus receios com meus pais. Eles me escutavam calados e, no fim, me confortava, dizendo que um dia eu teria amigos e seria muito feliz. Eu esperei pacientemente por esse dia.

Um dia, uma mulher de porte rígido e com roupas esquisitas apareceu á minha porta. Olhou para meus pais e disse que precisava de conversar com eles. Eu nunca a tinha visto em toda a minha vida e senti medo. O que ela quereria? A mulher disse que se chama professora Mc Gonagall e que lecionava Transfiguração na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Enquanto se explicava, retirou um pergaminho de dentro de suas roupas e deu aos meus pais, que leram, abismados. Ela se virou para mim e falou que eu era uma bruxa. Fitei a mulher, cética, e disse que não acreditava. Ela me perguntou se, quando estava nervosa ou triste, se acontecimentos estranhos não ocorriam em meu redor. Fiquei calada, me perguntando como ela saberia e ela, para me provar que dizia a verdade, retirou um graveto de dentro da roupa – o que mais tarde eu percebi que era mesmo uma varinha –, fez um movimento e o jarro de flores que se encontrava na mesinha á nossa frente se transformou em um pássaro azul. Meus pais fitaram, de olhos arregalados, o pássaro e eu não soube o que dizer. Meu único pensamento era: "A Magia existe! Eu sou uma bruxa!". Era inacreditável para mim. A professora me explicou que havia mais crianças como eu e, pela primeira vez, senti uma enorme felicidade dentro de mim por ser diferente. Eu não era uma anormal, eu era especial. E senti uma pontada de esperança pois, talvez, em Hogwarts, eu encontrasse amigas. A professora se despediu de mim, dizendo que no dia seguinte iria conhecer locais mágicos e comprar meus materiais. Meus pais ficaram muito orgulhosos pois tinham uma bruxinha na família e fizeram um jantar de comemoração. Quando me deitei, sonhei com corujas, caldeirões soltando fumaças coloridas e varinhas. Sonhei que tinha os amigos mais leais e verdadeiros que alguma vez poderia ter e que teríamos muitas aventuras. Quando, na manhã seguinte, entrei no Beco Diagon-Al, abri a boca de espanto. Nem tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia. Era…mágico. Pessoas com vestes até ao chão, de várias cores, com chapéus pontiagudos na cabeça, caminhavam pelas ruas estreitas e abarrotadas de gente. De vez em quando, passava por nós uma coruja. Crianças corriam atrás umas das outras, entre risos e brincadeiras, enquanto outras observavam as vitrines das lojas, cobiçando uma vassoura, que era a mais rápida do mundo, uma tal de Nimbus 2000. Fiquei de cabelos em pé ao me imaginar em cima de uma vassoura, pois tinha medo de alturas. Vi um enorme edifício branco onde, á entrada, se encontrava duendes á entrada. Duendes! Criaturas que eu pensava que só existiam em contos de fadas, eram mesmo reais! Entrámos primeiro no banco, que nos levava a um pequeno hall de entrada e a outras portas. Nessas portas, que eram de prata, se encontrava, gravadas as seguintes palavras:

"_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

_Terão que pagar muito caro, _

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,_

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou." _

A professora falou com um duende, que se encontrava no balcão e ele nos levou para uma passagem. Nessa passagem, havia vagonetes, onde entrámos e nos levaram, a alta velocidade, para o interior da terra. Tive de fechar os olhos, pois não conseguia enxergar nada e tive medo de ficar zonza. Parámos de repente e saímos. A professora pegou em uma chave e a colocou na fechadura. O cofre se abriu e a professora retirou umas moedas estranhas. Vendo meu olhar admirado, pois eram as moedas mais inusitadas que já tinha visto, me explicou como se utilizavam para pagamentos. Percebi que as moedas de ouro são galeões, e eram as que valiam mais. Os sicles eram de prata e os nuques, as mais pequenas, de bronze, eram as de menor valor.Voltámos para a vagonete onde, dessa vez, tentei levar os olhos abertos, para enxergar algo, mas não consegui.

Saímos do banco e passeamos um pouco. Vi uma loja de animais, onde tinha á entrada corujas de várias cores, mas confesso que não me interessei por nenhuma delas. Entrámos na livraria "Floreios e Borrões" e me perdi na imensidão de livros que se encontravam pousados nas estantes. Nunca tinha visto tantos. Peguei em vários ao mesmo tempo, acariciei as capas, sentindo a textura de cada um e abri, sentindo o cheiro a novo. Era uma sensação indescritível. Estava muito ansiosa para começar a aprender conteúdos novos. A professora Mc Gonagall comprou meus materiais e nos dirigimos para outra loja.

Ficámos a manhã toda comprando o que precisava, o que não era pouco. De tarde, voltei para casa e, durante o almoço, contei o que tinha visto a meus pais e lhes mostrei minha varinha.

Eles ficaram excitados ao escutar o que dizia, seus olhos brilhantes como os de duas crianças. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era espantoso! Fui para meu quarto, onde peguei em um livro á sorte e o li. Era de Poções. Fiquei abismada com os ingredientes que estavam referidos e as poções que existiam. Retirei minha varinha de dentro de minha roupa e a analisei. Pelo que o Sr. Ollivander me tinha descrito, era de Videira Esculpida, com núcleo de Fibra Cardíaca de Dragão e media 38 cm. Fiquei a tarde toda e parte da noite lendo os livros, experimentando feitiços e observando meus materiais. Estava ansiosa para entrar em Hogwarts.

Rapidamente, para minha felicidade, chegou dia um de setembro. Meus pais me levaram para a estação de King´s Cross e, com a ajuda da carta da professora Mc Gonagall, que nos explicava como entrar na plataforma 9 3/4, passámos pela parede e fitámos estarrecidos a estação. Corujas voavam de um lado par o outro, crianças gritavam de alegria ao rever seus colegas e muito estavam entrando dentro do trem. Senti meu coração batendo descompassadamente contra meu peito. Mas não era de receio. Pelo contrário, estava ansiosa por essas mudanças. Me virei para meus pais e os abracei com força, lhes prometendo que escreveria todas as semanas contando como estava e que ia passar o Natal a casa. Coloquei o malão dentro do trem e, ao entrar, pensei que nunca mais minha vida seria a mesma. Só desejava que fosse tudo melhor.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu acho que Hermione sofreu sim, discriminação. E vocês, o que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram? Comentem, por favor. Bjs :D


End file.
